New Beginnings
by anthonydinozzo
Summary: Remake of Life Starts Now. Tony's life is about to change dramaticially. Eventual Tate.
1. Chapter 1

This is a remake of "Life Starts Now", my previous story. There are some small alterations, and some really big ones. I will comtinue this though... promise. If not, assult me with PMs.  
This is going to be eventual tate, but not right away. I don't know when though. No other ship has been planned, but one may be added as I am writing it.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NCIS :(

* * *

'Is there a Mr. DiNozzo here?' 

'Yes. That's me.' Tony said standing up from sitting behind his desk.

'Hi, my name is Andrew Fletcher, I am your ex-wives lawyer. I am sorry to be the one to inform you of this, but it seems that Ms. Lloyd passed away last night and someone needs to take care of her daughter'

This man was dressed is a dark brown suit and appears to have been up for a number of hours. Kate, McGee and Gibbs had looked over, shocked to say the least, at the mention of an ex-wife.

'Oh God', Tony uttered reclaiming his seat again, 'How… how did she….'

'Sorry Mr. DiNozzo, it was a hit and run. She was on her way to pick up Christie when a drunk driver ran her over'

Tony just sat there for a while not moving. Kate and McGee did the same, but Gibbs stood up and walked over to the man.

'Andrew Fletcher was it? My name is Special Agent Gibbs; I'm Tony's boss'

'Nice to meet you Agent Gibbs' Andrew said while shaking Gibbs' hand.

'What is this about an ex-wife DiNozzo?' Gibbs ordered turning around to now face Tony.

'Ummm…. Well, about 4 years ago, I was married to this woman named Sophie Lloyd. She was great, everything was great. And when she found out she was pregnant, things just got better. But a year after Christie was born; I found out that Sophie was having an affair. Apparently having the baby was tough on her and I just wasn't there enough or wasn't doing enough. I left her and she took Christie. I see Christie on occasions; I try at least once a month. I didn't tell you because I though you would treat me different or fire me'

Tony had just sat there through that, his eyes not leaving his desk.

"Really DiNozzo? I would have treated you differently? I was ex-wives myself you know'

'Sorry Boss. I guess I forgot from all the head sl..uggh! Sorry boss' Realization suddenly settled into Tony's face. 'CHRISTIE! I need to get her and bring her here'

'Of course Mr. DiNozzo. Come with me down to social services and we will get everything sorted out'

'Okay'

Tony stood up and walked out from behind his desk.

'DiNozzo'

'Yeah Boss', Tony asked turning briefly around.

'Don't take too long. And bring her straight here' Gibbs said, a brief glimpse of softness going through his eyes and a small but temporary smile on his face.

'Sure Boss'

* * *

Reaching social services, Tony had become more anxious to see his daughter. 

Getting Out of the car, Tony headed to the entrance. When inside, Tony saw Andrew with Christie, in denim pants and a yellow flower shirt with a Barbie back pack. As soon as Christie saw Tony she ran over to him, leaving Andrew just standing there. Bending down, Tony swooped up the little girl and hugged her tight.

'I missed you baby' Tony said almost crying.

'I missed you too daddy' Christie mumbled into his shoulder, spiller a few tears.

'Mr. DiNozzo,' Andrew said, satisfied that enough time had been wasted 'could you please come with me and I can talk to you. You can leave Christie here with Glenda, it will probably be better anyway.'

'No, she's coming with me' Tony said determined not to let his little girl out of his sight again.

'Mr. DiNozzo, I think it's best if you leave her here. We will be talking about things that I'm sure, at her age she can understand, but you would rather her not hear' Andrew said, his facial expression not changing.

'Umm… ok then' Tony unwillingly agreed. 'Christie, you are going to have to wait with Glenda for just a little bit. I promise I'll be back soon'

'But daddy…'

'No, sweetie. Please, just stay here'

'Alright' Christie said will little enthusiasm in her small voice. Walking over new to the reception desk, Tony helped her set up some toys that she could occupy herself with while he was talking.

* * *

Tony came out to find Christie still sitting playing with the toys, and Glenda doing her work. 

Walking over to them, he noticed that Christie wasn't very happy. Almost as if she had been crying some more. Her cheeks were all red and her eyes were a bit more puffy.

'What's going on over here?'

'Nothing' Christie mumbled.

'Right…. And why don't I believe that?' Tony asked, looking over at Glenda.

'Mr. DiNozzo, she got really upset just after you walked in. She would let me touch her but she calmed down after a couple of minutes' Glenda tried to explain, hoping she wouldn't get yelling at for "neglecting a child".

'Okay, thanks Glenda' Tony said to her with a small smile, making her feel a bit better. It wasn't easy to see a child cry, especially if you know the reason for it.

'Come one sweetie,' Tony said, bending down and picking up Christie. She eagerly went into his arms and wrapped her small arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.

Tony walked through the doors and put Christie in the backseat of his car and did up her seat belt, making a mental note to get a booster seat for her.

He got into the drivers seat, and started the long drive to NCIS.

The Whole way back to NCIS, Christie slept, while Tony just concentrated on the road. He didn't want to think about how much his life was going to change just yet. But it was defiantly for the good. That he was sure of.

* * *

When they arrived at NCIS, Tony went round the back and unbuckled Christie's seatbelt. Picking her up and putting her on one him, he grabbed her bag and slung it over the other shoulder. The weight of the bag surprised him. He wasn't use to a backpack this light, and almost tumbled back when he threw it over his shoulder. 

Making his way to the entrance of NCIS was easy. There was no one in sight and Christie, or the backpack, didn't weigh that much at all. It was when he entered NCIS that he started feeling a bit self conscious. All the other agents that were with leaving or just returning, and the security guards, were looking at him weird. Still, he put his head up high, and used the mask he was so use to using everyday for work.

Confidently striding over to the elevator, as best he could with a 4 year old on his hip, he made sure he got one by himself. If he though being in a room was bad with judgemental looks, what would it be like in and elevator?

Arriving at the squad room, Gibbs stood up as soon as he saw Tony.

'What took you so long?' Gibbs questioned, but Tony knew he wasn't serious. He was starting at Christie with a small smile on his face, who had woken up on the way up in the elevator, sure to the crappy music. Maybe he should get that changed?

'Sorry boss. There were more papers to fill out than I thought'

'And who is this?' Gibbs asked very dramatically adding a bow in front of Christie, making Christie giggle a bit, but then go quiet and sad again.

'Gibbs, this is Christie, Christie, this is my boss Gibbs'

'Hi' Christie mumbled, offering up a small wave.

'Nice to meet you too Christie. DiNozzo' Gibbs barked, almost, no, actually, making Tony jump.

'Yes Gibbs' Tony asked.

'I'm taking Christie to meet Abby, call Ducky and bring him up. I don't want her in autopsy' Gibbs said over his shoulder, and he had already taken Christie out of Tony's arms and on his way to the elevator. Christie had her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

'What the hell just happened?' Tony wondered aloud.

'I… have no idea' Kate said, equally shocked.

'Well, everyone feels safe with Gibbs' McGee said, form his desk.

Two piercing gazes swept over him instantly in an almost questioning and confused look.

'Probie, is there something you need to tell us?'

* * *

Yay. You like? Don't be afraid to tell me any improvements that can be made to it XD 

mwsatdkt


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is now here. Thanks everyone for all the reviews! They were all awesome. Hugs for all!!!

AliasCSINYFriendsER - Thankyou for your suggestions. You aren't being critical! D

* * *

The sound of **Rob Zombie** music floated through Gibbs' ears as the elevator doors opened. _What's happened to me? How can I even tell the music apart? _Gibbs thought to himself, and then shook his head a moment later. Sometimes he even amazed himself.

Stepping into the corridor and walking to the entrance of the lab, the music started getting louder. He glanced down at Christie to see her reaction to the music but all she was doing was staring straight ahead. _She might have come with me, but that doesn't mean she's ready for anyone else yet. _

Getting closer to the automatic doors, the music started getting much louder, but when the doors opened, it was like an explosion. The music was deafening, and feeling movement on his shoulder, Gibbs looked down to see Christie with her hands over her ears, and her eyes squeezed shut.

Walking as quickly as he could over to the speaker, regretting it as it meant getting the little girl closer to the source of the music, but it had to be done. They would be standing there for five minutes trying to get Abby's attention, so it was just easier to do it himself.

"Gibbs! You took your time getting down here!" Abby scolded, spinning around form her computer, all her chains clinking together.

Gibbs just stared at her, which Abby ignored and walked over to the two of them.

"Aww, is this Christie?" Abby cooed.

Gibbs gave her a questioning look and tilted his head a bit.

"Kate rang me" Abby said, answering his unasked question.

"Yes. Abby, this is Christie"

"She is so cute!" Abby gushed. Gibbs stood there for another five minutes, listening to Abby try and make Christie laugh, and sometimes succeeding. If it was any other person he would have told them to grow up and slap them on the head.

Gibbs suddenly turned around and strode towards elevator and pressed the up button and stood still waiting for the doors to open. When the empty elevator arrived, Gibbs stepped in, turning around to face Abby, who was still standing in the same position Gibbs left her in without a word, he rose his arm that wasn't holding Christie and crooked a finger her, indicating for her to follow.

Abby almost shrieked and sprinted towards Gibbs. Preparing to jump on him in a massive hug, it hit her that there was a child about to get squished. She held herself back a gracefully walked into the elevator, turning around to also face a now empty lab.

"Gibbs" Abby said quite dignified as she turned her head to face Gibbs slightly, and also gave him a small nod.

Gibbs just gave her a small, almost unnoticeable smile in return.

"Caitlin, why in heavens name do you need me up here?" Ducky questioned, rounding on the squad room, still in his white coat, which had some very suspicious drops of blood on them.

"Oh it's not me Ducky. It's Tony" Kate replied, giving Tony a grin across the desks.

Tony grinned back, less enthused.

"Hey Duck, you didn't kill Palmer did you?"

"God no, I work in NCIS, do you think I would be able to get away with it?" Ducky said with a chuckle. "Anyway Tony, why do you need me up here? I do have a job too you know"

"Yeah yeah, I know. But trust me, you want to stay for this. Just wait a bit"

"Well, what am I waiting for?"

The sound of an elevator arriving on their floor was heard.

"Nothing now" Tony said, standing up, walking towards the elevator that was behind the stairs leading to MTAC, leaving Ducky in confusion. He really did hope that McGee didn't give anything away.

Tony saw Gibbs walking towards him, with Christie in his arms, still in the same position he saw her leave in. When she noticed him, she raised her head to see him better.

Behind Gibbs, Abby was just strolling along, slower then usual, admiring all the pictures on the walls as if she'd never seen them before.

Taking Christie form Gibbs arms as soon as they were close enough, Tony hugged her close, as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"Hey sweetie" Tony mumbled into her hair.

Gibbs looked at Tony interacting with his daughter, that moment bringing back some old memories.

_flashback_

_Jethro Gibbs stood in his front yard, just casual clothes on today. He hadn't been on duty for two months now, and he liked this. Being able to spend the time with his family was rewarding._

_He still loved the Marines. He would never give it up, and doesn't regret joining in the first place. But he did always dread the call from them saying that he would have to leave his family. Leave his wife and daughter for unknown periods of time._

_Shannon and Kelly had been to see Shannon's family for three weeks. Her mother had cancer, but hadn't told her kids until a month ago, saying she only had a couple of weeks left, but she didn't want her kids watching her go through the whole experience._

_Shannon had convinced Jethro to stay home, saying that it would be easier if only she and Kelly went. She had told him that there would be kids running around, and a lot of hysterical women. She also added that all her sisters were leaving their husbands home too. This was just something for the immediate family._

_Jethro had agreed, joking that he only wanted to go if there was some testosterone._

_With a hug and a kiss for each of his girls, he bid them goodbye and good luck._

_That was three weeks ago, and Shannon had rung him last night and informed him that she and Kelly were arriving home the next day. After a very lengthy conversation with Kelly, asking if she had been a good girl and telling her that he had a gift for her, which she wouldn't stop trying to get him to tell her what it was, he had a talk with Shannon. Ending the phone call with 'I love you', Jethro slept better that night then he had the past three weeks, knowing his family were coming home._

_Now here he was, standing in their front yard, holding Kelly's present he got her. He wasn't sure exactly what time they were getting in, but he was willing to stand here all day to greet them when they arrived._

_Hearing a car coming down the street, he looked in the direction of it and smiled brightly when he realised it was Shannon's car. He watched as the car pulled into the driveway, and the passenger door swing open. A pink blur came running towards him and tacked him around the waist. Laughing, Jethro bent down to the girl's level and looked her in the eyes._

_It never ceased to amaze him how much Kelly resembled Shannon's beauty. Bringing his arm out from behind his back, he watched as Kelly's eyes lit up and she saw the pink bear, with a little heart in the middle. Grabbing the bear, Jethro heard a 'thankyou daddy' in there, but he didn't care. He wrapped him arms around her and lifted her up and hugged her close, and if she was his bear._

_"Hey sweetie" Jethro said into her hair with his eyes closed._

_Opening his eyes a moment later, he saw Shannon just standing there watching her husband and daughter interact. Jethro smiled at Shannon, and opened one arm and waved her over, and she gladly went._

_With one arm wrapped around his daughter, and other around his wife, Jethro Gibbs thought this was the life. This was how he was going to live the rest of his life._

_end flashback_

Gibbs smiled softly at the memory, slowly walking behind Tony and Abby, heading towards with squad room.

* * *

First Gibbs flashback... twas interesting. One more chapter of introductions, then I think I might start on stages e.g. holidays, "firsts", birthdays etc... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3— Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Muchly appreciated! Hugs to you guys! To those who didn't review and just read. Thanks, but no hugs for you guys.

* * *

Kate was the first to see Tony, Abby and Gibbs walking towards the squad room. She started setting up the chairs, knowing what Tony wanted to do. McGee was giving her a very confused look, until he saw Tony heading towards the squad room and realised also what Tony wanted to do. After a small moment where he was proud with himself, he started assisting Kate. 

As soon as all 6 chairs were set up, in a circle that was more like an oval, Tony walked in the squad room and Christie on his hip, and Abby and Gibbs trailing behind him.

"And who is this?" Ducky asked as soon as he saw Christie.

"Uhh, she's mine Ducky. Maybe everyone should sit down and I'll give you and Abbs the cliff-notes version" Tony managed to get out awkwardly.

Once everyone was seated, and moved themselves around appropriately, Tony started his explanation.

"Well, about 4 years ago I was married. Her name was Sophie Lloyd. Guys, this is Christie Annalise DiNozzo. She was born around a year into our marriage and everything was great. I admit, I had never loved anything more than I loved her. Story is, Sophie had an affair and I left her, but she got Christie. I still saw Christie occasionally but recently it had gotten harder."

Half-way through Tony explaining this, Christie had gotten fidgety and Tony had let her off his lap. She had started walking around and playing with things on the desks. Kate, being closest to her desk, managed to stop her from putting a staple through her hand, but had to stay close seeing as the sticky tape and computer screen looked very appealing to the little girl.

"Sophie died last night. Some guy ran her over. When I went to go pick up Christie, her lawyer, jackass as he is, gave me some options. I chose for Sophie to be buried here, so that Christie is able to visit her, as she needs to. The funeral will be this Friday. Sophie's family is flying out Thursday, but they won't be a problem. It's not like they talk to me anymore, Christie either since she has my 'evil blood' in her." Tony shook his head sadly, at the thought that Christie would have to grow up without any grandparents, knowing how much he relied on his.

"Tony, we're here now. Don't worry." Gibbs said, knowing exactly what Tony was thinking about. Locking eyes with Tony, Gibbs gave him a slight nod and small smile to continue on, showing him that he was there. Tony gave half a grin back, and continued on, a bit stronger.

"The lawyer guy also said that I could look after Christie myself, seeing as she is mine, or put her up for adoption. We all know I'm not very good with… little people-"

Tony was cut off with a gasp from Abby.

"Tony, you cannot put Christie up for adoption. There is no way in hell I'm letting you do that! I'll even set Gibbs on you. Tell him you'll head slap him everyday for the rest of his life if he does Gibbs" Abby said getting all hysterical and had to be soothed down by McGee. "I mean look at her" Abby said, now calm, indicating over towards where Kate was sitting.

Kate, who had given up prying Christie's hands away from anything 3D on her desk, had picked her up and sat her on her lap to try and listen to what Tony was saying. Christie was on Kate's lap with her legs on either side of Kate's, and she was leaning back on Kate chest asleep. The day had obviously worn her out and she had just let Tony's voice soothe her to sleep.

Tony smiled a real grin at the picture that they made, and how angelic his daughter looked at the moment. But then he remembered what Abby was going on about.

"Abbs, I did not choose to put her up for adoption. If you had let me finish, I would have said that although I'm not good with kids, I was willing to give it a try. There is a first for everything." Tony said, with a bit of nervousness.

"Oh. Good" Abby, said, happy again, her pig-tails flopping all over the place.

"Well, Anthony, that is by far the most interesting story I've heard today. You know what? You remind me of a woman I met while travelling in Europe. Not the physical appearance side of it, you certainly do not remind me of a woman, in any way I've seen, and vice versa for her, but she was in the same pickle as you-"

"Duck. Didn't you need to get back to work?" Gibbs asked, fairly certain he had heard this story before. It went something like the woman committed suicide 'cause the kid drove her crazy and everyone abandoned her. DiNozzo certainly didn't need to hear that.

"Thank you Jethro. There seems to be a mass murderer in town. Autopsy has never been this full before I don't believe. If you do plan on coming down, I suggest wearing a mask. The smell alone will stay with you for a week." Ducky said with a laugh. The others just wondered how anyone could find happiness in that.

"Anthony, I do wish you the best, but I don't think you'd need it, with Jethro and everyone else"

"Thank you Ducky" Tony said sincerely.

"Now it's back to work" Ducky said heading off to the elevator.

Gibbs looked around and saw that, with himself, McGee had gone back to his computer, whether it was to do work or something else he didn't know, Abby stood around awkwardly, obviously not wanting to leave but finding nothing keeping her there. Kate was still sitting where she was, barely moving for fear of waking the child. Tony also sat where he was, just staring off. "DiNozzo" Gibbs said from behind his own desk, a bit louder than intended, making Christie half wake up.

"Yes boss?"

"Have you got anything yet?"

"What?"

"You know, like, clothes or a bed?"

"Umm… no" Tony answered, afraid he was going to get in trouble.

"Go get them then"

"Alone?" Tony asked, knowing he would most probably make a mistake.

'Take Abby and Kate. They're meant to know that stuff."

"Gibbs, just because people say that women have a maternal instinct, doesn't mean it applies to all of us. Kate could have easily turned around and said she was afraid of kids and all things related to them" Abby said matter-o-factly.

"Abby, I know you love kids, and Kate's sitting there with a kid on her lap, I don't think she's afraid of them" Gibbs said to Abby, bursting her bubble.

"Gibbs! It was a rhetorical statement" Abby said, defending what she said.

"Go"

"Yes Boss-man!" Abby said, marching out of the bullpen, with Tony practically running after her, leaving Kate to find her own way to stand up and carry a now awake Christie out while trying to pick up her bag, grab her coat and to top it off with a rushed wave back at Gibbs and McGee.

"Uhh, Boss?" McGee said from behind his computer.

"What McGee?" Gibbs said losing his patience.

"Err, what about me?"

Gibbs gave him a look like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"McGee, you're going to be putting everything together" Gibbs said as if he was talking to a kid.

* * *

"DiNozzo!" Kate screamed emerging from the entrance of NCIS. Tony and Abby were walking ahead, laughing at something. 

Tony froze in fear. He didn't turn around until Abby, also frozen next to Tony facing the way they were walking, gave his shoulder a shove which made him turn around.

"DiNozzo, you better get your arse over here in 5 seconds flat or you are getting dumped in the gayest gentlemen's club I can find" Kate threatened.

Tony, knowing it wasn't an empty threat, sprinted over to where she had stopped walking, making it further for him to run.

Reaching Kate, he didn't talk first, knowing anything he said she would twist and make him feel guilty. Well, she really didn't twist anything, but she always made him feel guilty for what he did to her.

"Tony," Kate said a lot softer "You are now responsible for not only yourself, but Christie. I never want to see you run off and leave her behind again. Got me?"

Tony nodded.

"I'm sorry Kate. I totally forgot"

"DiNozzo that is unbelievable" Kate said, scolding Tony, and continuing to walk towards where Abby was, still facing away from her.

Tony jogged a bit to catch up to how far Kate had gotten.

"So do you want me to carry her?"

"No DiNozzo. She's here now; it'll be too much of a hassle"

"Ok" Tony said with a genuine smile. "Ya know Kate, you're cute with kids"

"Cute? Tony, if you ever use that word to describe me again, I'll do things to you're manliness which I would rather not mention in front of a 4 year old"

"Oh Kate. Being around Christie has made you soft. That threat only had half the desired effect" Tony said with a massive grin at Kate.

All Kate did was give him a glare.

When they reached Abby, she didn't looks at either of them. "So, is it safe?" She said, barely above a whisper.

"Yes Abby"

"Oh good," Abby said all excited "You Kate, you are _really_ scary when you want to be"

"I'll take that as a compliment. I don't really want to be standing around in the NCIS car park any more, let's go"

"Yay!" Abby shrieked running for the car.

"Abby, do not expect to turn my girl into a Goth" Tony yelled after her.

"Well, I'm defiantly turning her off Barbie" Abby replied, referring to the Barbie bag in Kate's hand.

* * *

All done. Next chapter should be about the shopping trip and McGee putting things together, with a bit of help. Decided not to do any angst stuff for a while, unless it comes up. 

By the way: Does any one want a chapter with the funeral in it? It doesn't need to be done. Sophie wasn't really a main character.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I was a bit slow due to the 3 day Christmas period. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! Thanks also to those who reviewed!

Is it just me or does this story seem to be taking a while? The beginning part I mean. This is what? The fourth chapter. Already? Whoa, time goes fast.

This chapter tripled my chatper limit, so yay. My limit is 1 000 words, and this one is like 3 000, even a bit more. And this is kinda a nothing chapter. Have fun reading about nothing!

* * *

"Does she really need all of this?" Tony asked from his spot behind the trolley, leaning against the handlebar.

The two women in front of him turned around and gave him the best glare they could.

"What?" Tony asked, trying to defend himself.

"Tony, look at her, and tell me what you see" Kate asked Tony, referring to Christie who was trying to sit in the trolley.

Tony took a good look at her, trying hard not to fail this. Coming up with nothing, other than the fact that she was a girl, he took it and ran with it.

"Uhh, she's a girl?"

"Exactly. And a girl loves clothes, which is why we need all this" Kate said, with Abby nodding next to her. Both of them turned back around to the wall which held up too many shirts for Tony to count.

"Baby girl, you're not going to need this many clothes are you?" Tony said when he knew Kate and Abby couldn't hear him. Christie nodded her head at him, and then went back to looking at the shirts and skirts already picked out next to her.

"Why?"

"Because Auntie Abby said I absolutely had to have them" Christie said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know you don't have to do everything that… _Auntie_…Abby says, right" Christie had taken an immediate liking to Abby, hard not to, and she now does everything Abby tells her, indicates or even mentions. It also meant that Abby didn't have to force Christie too much to add the 'Auntie' to her title, or to anyone else that Abby wanted to.

"I know, but I want to. She is cool dad" Christie said, smiling from her position.

Tony just shook his head and mumbled 'women' under his breath.

"Face it Dinozzo, you're stuck with us now" The now 'auntie' Kate said as she came over to put more shirts in the trolley.

"Even you Katie?" Tony asked, perking up.

"Especially me" Kate said in a low whisper, which made Christie laugh from the trolley.

Tony visibly recoiled from his spot and took a step back. Receiving an odd look from a woman who was next to them, he turned and started looking at another rack of clothes.

* * *

An hour later Tony, Kate, Abby and Christie were standing in line, waiting to purchase the trolley full of clothes that was filled by Kate and Abby.

"God, I hate waiting in lines" Abby moaned.

"One of the side effects of a good day of shopping" Kate agreed with Abby.

"Hey, who needs something to drink?" Abby said, excited for something to do.

"I do" Christie said as she raised her hand from her spot still in the trolley, buried beneath clothes.

"Good"

With Tony's help, Abby managed to get Christie out of the trolley and stood her next to her.

"Anyone else?" Abby asked, looking form Kate to Tony. She received two head shakes in return. Happy with the answer, she grabbed Christie's hand and started trying to find her way out of the store.

"Don't lose her!" Tony shouted at the barely visible back of Abby. He saw a hand go up as an answer.

Tony slowly turned around to face his only companion left.

"What?" Kate asked after a moment.

Tony continued to give her an inquiring look. After another moment, he asked "You do have money right?"

* * *

Ten minutes later Abby was struggling to balance Christie on one hip, and hold the caff-pow in the other hand. Abby had decided to pick Christie up, it was much easier than always making sure that she was following and not lost.

Finding Kate and Tony still waiting in the queue, but they were the next people to be served, she found that they were arguing. It's not like anything was new.

"Okay Christie," Abby said, turning to the little girl who was now eye level with her, "things are going to get a little loud. What you got to remember is that they are always like this, so it is nothing new. They still really, really like each other" Abby ended with a smile.

"Suuuure Auntie Abby" Christie said, not believing her. Whenever she argues with someone, it's because she doesn't like them. How can you like someone and be mean to them?

"She is your daughter, these are her things!" Abby and Christie heard this as they were approaching Kate and Tony.

"Hey guys. What's this one about?" Abby asked casually.

"Tony," Kate glared at Tony when she said his name "assumes that I will be paying for all these clothes"

"Well, Kate," Tony matched her glare with one of his own "You and Abby are the ones who want all these. I did assume that you would be paying for it"

"Okay guys," Abby started before she got cut off by Kate.

"Never assume anything"

"Oh, that's rich Kate. You're the one that assumed I'd be paying!"

"You're supposed to pay! You're the guy"

"So now we're being stereotypical?"

"Guys-" Abby tried again.

"Ooh, big word Dinozzo! Leave me alone."

"I will, as soon as you pay for all this!"

"GUYS!" Abby tried again, this time being successful.

Tony and Kate both turned to face Abby, blushing as they realised the scene they were creating for all the other shoppers.

"What the hell was that about? You two do realise you were fighting over who will be paying for all this, right?" Abby asked, struggling not to laugh at them. Apparently Christie wasn't having as much luck, seeing as she was laughing her head off at the show Tony and Kate were just putting on.

"Well-"

"No, don't talk" Abby said, holding a hand up to silence them. "Now what we are going to do, is move up because this checkout has been free for at least five minutes now, except everyone was too scared to pass you guys. Then we are splitting the price of these, THREE ways. Because it's partly mine and Kate's fault there is so much, and it is your daughter Tony.

Tony put on a hurt face in a desperate way to get out of paying for any of the clothes, and Kate just looked defeated, knowing there was no way out of it. She was worse than Abby when it came to picking out kids' clothes.

"Okay, let's go then" Tony said, after staring at Abby and getting no result.

They moved up and paid for all the clothes, splitting it between them. The lady behind the table just looked at Kate and Tony with fear, where it would have normally been Abby getting those looks.

* * *

Walking out of the store, Abby turned to the other two and started listing all the other things they needed to get.

"Tony, you need to get her a bed, and we need to get paint, that's if she wants to paint her room, otherwise we could get wallpaper but we all know how much that is a pain in the ass to get up, and then having to take down. I say stick with the paint. Then we also need to get toys! Ooh, I know this really great toy shop, we could go there next!

"Abs, calm down. I say we go get the necessary things first, like the bed. Then we go get the toys" Kate reasoned with the goth.

"Sounds like a plan, but can I get these things to my car first? I really don't want to walk around the shops with them"

"Sure, we'll meet you there. Come on Kate. Let's go!" Abby said, still holding Christie, and took the lead. Kate wasn't far behind though, trying to stay with them through the masses of people.

"Well, I did mean take this all to my car TOGETHER" Tony mumbled to himself walking off in the direction he parked.

* * *

"Hey Abby, did you get Christie a caff-pow?" Kate asked, once they found the shop they needed and were now looking at beds.

"Yeah, I didn't even know they came in a junior" Abby said with a smile.

"Ya know Tony's going to flip when he realises it" Kate said wearily. She was not in the mood for an upset Tony.

"That's IF he realises it Kate"

"Okay, I'm here. The party can start!" Tony said, starting to dance very Napoleon Dynamite-ish.

"Oh God, he's at it again" Kate mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear though.

"What?" Abby asked interested.

"Embarrassing me"

"Aww, come on, he isn't that bad" Abby said, tilting her head to watch Tony breaking out the moves.

"Abby, look at him. He is doing the most daggiest moves I have ever seen, and we're going to get kicked out of here soon"

"Hey, he's like a dog right? If we just ignore him, he'll go away"

"Sounds good to me"

Kate and Abby continued looking at beds, ranging from cribs to toddler beds. They decided on a small bed, with a wooden head board which was white with soft pink flowers in a corner of it.

"Hey, where'd Tony go?" Abby asked, realising it was only the two of them there.

"I dunno. I haven't seen him in a while" Kate said standing on her tip-toe trying to see him through the store.

"What is there to do in a store like this anyways?"

"Absolutely nothing for him" Kate said "Come on, lets go pay for this, I really don't want a replay of the last store"

* * *

Tony had gotten sick of being ignored, so he stopped his attempt at the greatest dance in all history, according to him, and quietly crept away. He didn't realise that Christie was following him until he stopped creeping and turned around to face her. He would never admit that she actually scared him.

Standing up straight, Tony looked down on her.

"Did you follow me?"

Christie nodded her head, still watching his every move.

"Why?"

"'Cause what you were doing looked funnier than looking at beds"

"There is hope for you yet" Tony said with a triumphant smile.

Turning, but still making sure that Christie was with him, he looked around for something fun to do. Realising that there wasn't much, he decided that they would have to create their own.

Spotting a lady with a trolley a couple of rows over, he decided that she would be their victim. She didn't look like she laughed at anything, which is exactly what he wanted. He did want something to laugh at when this was over.

Summoning Christie over, he crept down and snuck over to the end of the isle the lady was in. Bobbing down, he turned to face Christie, glad she was playing along with this, or otherwise it wouldn't be as much fun. He whispered to her what he wanted her to do, and how he wanted her to do it. Just before she stood to do her assigned duties, he turned her around and tied up her brown hair. Just so it wouldn't get in the way.

Christie stood up and started walking normally towards the lady, turning around to face Tony; he gave her two thumbs up. Walking past the lady's trolley, she made sure the lady wasn't looking when she reached in and took some dummies and clothes the lady had put in there out, and continued walking. Getting to the end of the isle, she deposited the items at the end, and ran up the isle next to it and back to Tony. When she reached him, they both leant around the end of the isle to watch the lady's reaction. It took her a while, but she finally turned back to her trolley and at first the lady just looked at it. Then her head shot up and she looked down the isle towards Tony and Christie.

They tried as fast as they could to get back but the lady had already seen them.

Tony stood up and tried to sneak off with Christie. He heard some thumping which made him almost start running.

"Excuse me!"

That made him start running. Picking Christie up, he started jogging through the different isles and racks, trying the escape that lady, but he could still hear wherever he went "Hey" and "Young man, stop now!"

Tony would have laughed if he didn't fear for his life. Taking a risk, he turned around and saw the lady storming after him. He decided to take a good look at her face, as something to remember this by.

Running towards the entrance of the store, he could see Abby and Kate standing at the front with a big box in front of them.

Racing up to them, without saying any words, he put Christie down, picked up the box, and basically power walked to the direction of his car.

Kate and Abby continued to stand there, speechless, their conversation lost. The lady saw Christie and walked up to them.

"Excuse me"

"Uhh, yeah?" Kate asked hesitantly.

"Is that your daughter?"

"No…"

"Well, where are her parents?"

"Not here. What can we do for you?"

"Control your child" The lady said with a huff and walked off.

"What the hell was that about" Abby asked, as soon as the lady was out of ear shot.

"I think it has something to do with why Tony was so willing to carry the box to the car"

* * *

Tony decided to stay at the car and wait for Kate and Abby to come find him. He saw them head over to him.

"Dinozzo, what the hell was that about?" Kate asked as soon as they were close enough.

"What was what about?" Tony asked, playing dumb.

"Well, I don't know, how about we start with some strange lady walking over to us and basically tell me to 'control your child', her words, not mine"

"Oh that" Tony said. Thinking about that now, made him laugh.

Watching her father laugh at what had happened, made Christie start laughing too. Abby smiled at the scene before her, but Kate just shook her head.

"Okay, I don't want to know. Can we just go get these toys and leave?"

"Sure thing Katie"

* * *

With Tony's whole backseat full of clothes, excluding where Christie was sitting, and including where Abby was seeing as she had bags of clothes on her lap, his boot full of toy boxes, he was amazed he managed to get home in one piece.

With the three of them taking up the boxes to Tony's place, they managed to get it done within 20 minutes.

"Okay, I give up. That's me for the day" Abby said, collapsing into the lounge.

"I agree" Tony said, falling next to Abby. Christie walking over to where they were and made a dramatic fall onto the lounge as well.

"But where is Christie going to sleep tonight? It's already 7.00" Kate said look at he watch.

"She can sleep with me. We can't set up the bed yet, what will McGeek think? We need to leave something for him" Tony said.

"Unbelievable" Kate mumbled

"Hey, I'm being nice! I wasn't the one who ordered McGee to setup the furniture"

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood to argue with you. I'm going home" Kate said.

Abby stood up and hugged Kate.

Once she let go, Kate started moving towards the front door. She turned around to face Abby, "When are you going home?"

"I think I'm going to scab a beer for all my hard work today" Abby said with a smile.

"Good luck"

"Hey, I heard that! I'm still alive here ya know" Tony said from the lounge, where he had his eyes closed.

"Unfortunately," Kate shot back "See ya guys" Kate said with a wave.

"Bye Auntie Kate" Christie said with a wave from the lounge.

Once Kate was gone form the room, Abby turned to Tony and kicked him in the leg. Hard.

"Ouch! What the hell!" Tony said, now defiantly awake.

Abby nodded her head in the direction that Kate had gone.

"Go say a proper goodbye" Abby whispered harshly.

"Okay okay" Tony said surrendering. He jogged in the direction of the front door.

Abby plopped down on the lounge next to Christie.

"You wouldn't happen to know where your dad keeps his beers would you?"

* * *

Tony got to Kate just as she was opening the door.

"Hey Kate" Tony said, walking towards the front door.

"What Tony?" Kate said turning to face Tony.

"Uhh, I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For today, at the shops. How we argued about not paying. I should have paid."

"It's good that you realise that Tony" Kate said with a smile.

"Yeah… So do you want to come by on Friday and help set up Christie's room? I got the funeral in the morning, but the rest of the afternoon is okay"

"Is Christie going to be okay at the funeral?"

"Yeah, she should be. I not going to the wake, but the funeral part should be fine. Seeing her grandparents again should take her mind off Sophie"

"Yeah… I'm gonna go now. You coming to work tomorrow?"

"Nah, Director gave me the rest of the week off"

Kate shifted uncomfortably in the door way. She then suddenly leaned up and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye" Kate said when she pulled back. She gave him a small wave as she walked towards the elevator.

Closing the door, Tony turned around and that's when he realised he had a pathetic smile on his face.

Shaking his head, he headed towards the lounge room.

Entering the lounge room, Tony found Abby on the lounge with a beer and Christie sitting next to her, looking very hyper.

Seeing Tony, Christie looked up and smiled.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Dad, do you really like Auntie Kate?"

"Abby…"

"What? I didn't do anything"

"Come on Abby, home time" Tony said, pulling Abby up from the lounge.

"Okay" She agreed easily.

"Christie, go through the bags and try and find some pjs that Auntie Abby bought for you okay?"

Tony saw her nod as he led Abby out.

"Okay Abby, you coming on Friday?"

"Yep" Abby said, as well as nod her head.

"Good, I'll see ya then, okay?" Tony said.

"Yes, bye Tony" Abby said, and then she leant up and gave him a hug.

"Bye Abby"

* * *

Tony walked into the lounge room to find Christie already in her pjs sitting on the lounge.

"Okay, you tired?" Tony asked coming into the room.

Christie looked up at him and nodded tiredly.

Tony walked over to her and picked her up. She was easy to pick up, and as soon as he did she collapsed into his arms. He carried her to his room. His room was tidy, it always was. He made sure of that himself, no hired help needed. Laying Christie down on the unused side of his bed, she curled into a ball and was fast asleep in moments. Bringing the cover out from under her, trying not to wake her, Tony covered her with it.

Watching her for a moment, Tony was fascinated with her. She was so little and so vulnerable. He was also worried about her. She hadn't shown any emotion so far towards her mother's death. Tony was worried that she didn't understand what had happened, but didn't know how to bring it up with her. He will just wait and see at the funeral if she understands it.

Pulling her hair out of the loose pony tail, he let it cover the pillow she was resting on. Stroking her hair, he backed out of the room, pausing at the doorway to glance back at her.

Closing the door, Tony headed towards the kitchen to grab a beer. He sat in the lounge room, mindlessly channel surfing, doing something he hadn't had a chance to all day; think about his married life, think about Sophie, and drown his sorrows away with his good friend, beer.

* * *

It feels so good to have another chatper done. Next one will defiently be a bit on the funeral. Just a tiny little bit. It might be a bit weird, I've never been to a funeral, but I'll do my best. Also setting Christie's room up. We all saw how fun it was to go shopping, even I'm excited to see what seeing up her room will bring.

Thanks in advance to those who review, you guys are awesome!

Ash


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the delay! I'm not going to go beating around the bush, the heat makes me lazy. I didn't have the energy, but I did it! Thankyou for the reviews! Especially axolotlgirl and Sweet LIL loz, for their info on funerals XD Muchly appreciated.

* * *

"You're all set now"

Tony stood back and looked at his daughter, dressed in a black, sleeveless dress with white lace around the bottom. She also had socks with buckle, black shoes. Her hair was half up, half down. Tony did it himself, and he was very proud of it too. Tony himself was dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt and a black tie, looking very clean.

"Thanks daddy" Christie mumbled.

"That's okay. So we're ready to go now?"

"Yep"

"Alright. Come on" Tony said, talking Christie's hand in his.

Leading her to the car, he buckled her into her booster seat. Going around to the driver's side, Tony got in, and arranged the little mirror so he could see Christie. She was just sitting in her seat, looking out the window. With a sigh, Tony started the car, and headed off to the church.

* * *

Tony arrived at the church and found a parking space. Glancing back at Christie, he saw that she was just looking out the window still.

Turning off the car, Tony got out and went around to Christie and got her out. Tony carried her into the church and found a seat towards the back.

Tony had let Sophie's family take over the funeral plans once he had decided that he wanted her buried close to where Christie was. It appeared that the family had opted for an open casket, which he didn't think was such a great idea for Christie.

Luckily though, there was no point in the funeral where you could go up to the coffin. The funeral went by slowly, and Tony kept looking over at Christie, only to see a thoughtful expression on her face.

* * *

After the funeral was over, Tony made his way out of the church with Christie. Unfortunately, on the way out, Tony ran into the two people that he would rather not have seen. Sophie's parents casually passed Tony, but had a coldness about it. The only acknowledgement Tony received was a short nod from Sophie's father, her mother walking straight past, doing nothing to hide her distaste for Tony and Christie.

Tony shook his head and quickly made his way towards his car.

"Who were they daddy?" Christie asked on the way to the car.

"Don't worry about them sweetheart" Tony said, as he was buckling her into her seat.

"Daddy? Was there really somebody I that box at the front?" Christie asked once Tony was in the car.

"Uhh, yeah there was"

"How did it get there?"

"Somebody put it there" Tony answered, trying to keep the answers short with not much detail.

"But why would someone put somebody in a box?"

Tony turned around to face Christie, who had an inquisitive look on her face.

"Sweetie, sometime we need to put people in boxes, like when someone dies."

"Why though?" Christie kept asking.

"Because we need to. No more questions now" Tony felt like he was going to let a few tears out, but he had told himself that he wouldn't. For Christie and himself. Even though Sophie cheated on him, he still cared for her.

Tony started the car, and they drove in silence for about 10 minutes, with 20 minutes left to get home.

"Daddy?" Tony barely heard, coming form behind him.

"Yeah baby?"

"That was mummy wasn't it?" Christie voice was starting to crack.

Tony looked in his rear view mirror, and saw that Christie was extremely close to tears.

"Christie…"

"It was, wasn't it?" Christie asked. Tony realised that she should know the truth now.

"Yeah" Tony said quietly, but so Christie could hear it.

Tony heard sniffing coming from the back and looked in his mirror again, to see Christie start crying. Pulling over to the side of the road, and cutting of a few cars while he was at it, he turned the car off and got out. Tony ran around the Christie's door and yanked it open. Unbuckling her seat belt, he pulled her into a hug, just as her cries got harder. Tony himself let out a few tears at the sight of his daughter so upset. They were like that for a good five minutes before Christie's cry's turned into sobs. Pulling away from her, Tony looked at her. Knowing that there were no words appropriate for a time like this, he buckled her back into her seat, went around to the drivers side, and began the drive back home.

* * *

McGee stepped knocked on the door I front of him, feeling a bit hesitant. Was this the right time? Was he meant to come over? He couldn't see any other cars parked out fro-

McGee was cut from his thoughts by the door in front of him opening.

"Probster! Come on it! I got a bed and a table. What one do you wanna start on?" Tony said with a big grin.

"Uhh… bed?"

"Correctimo" Tony said and turned around and started walking further into his house. McGee looked around before deciding that Tony wanted him to follow him. Stepping in through the door, he turned around a shut it, took of his jacket and went further into the house of Tony DiNozzo.

"Bed's over there McGee," Tony said, pointed to the corner of the lounge room from where he sat on the lounge next to Christie watching a movie. "We're setting everything up down here because it's bigger. Then we'll take it all to her room after it's all put together"

Tony went back to watching the movie, but Christie was still staring at McGee. McGee gave a wave to Christie, who turned back to the movie after he had done that. McGee shook his head and headed over to start setting up the bed.

* * *

"DiNozzo"

Tony spun around on the lounge to face Kate who was standing in the hall way.

"What?" Tony said what a mouthful of chips he had gone and got for himself and Christie.

"Get off your lazy ass and go help McGee" Kate said with her arms crossed and giving him the 'you got 1 second to do what I say before I shoot you' look.

Standing up, Tony headed over to where McGee was still reading the instruction manual.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Tony asked feeling annoyed that he wouldn't be able to finish the movie.

"The front door Tony. Maybe if you don't want people coming in, you had better lock it" Kate said with a grin.

Tony spun around and slapped McGee on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" McGee said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's for not keeping the enemy out"

Tony felt someone slap the back of his head REALLY hard, so he knew it wasn't Gibbs. He knows Gibbs' strengths.

Turning around he came face to face with Abby.

"Don't you ever, EVER hit McGee again" Abby gave him one final glare before going over to McGee and hugging him from behind.

Tony stood still, looking very confused.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"The same place I did, DiNozzo"

"Boss!" Tony spun around to face Gibbs.

"DiNozzo"

"Yeah?"

"Do what Kate said and get your ass into gear. We got a bed to set up and only a few hours to do it in" Gibbs said, already heading over to where McGee was.

A confused but scared looks was passed between the agents and scientist.

"DiNozzo!"

"Coming Boss"

* * *

5 hours later, a bed and a table stood waiting to be taken to Christie's room, and five very exhausted people, and one hyper child sat on the lounge.

Tony, McGee and Gibbs had managed to put the bed together with little difficulty, same goes for the table. Meanwhile, Kate and Abby had been painting pictures and designs on the walls in Christie's room, with the help of Christie.

"Guys, thanks for this" Tony said to the group, meaning every word for this.

They sensed that, and no sarcastic comment was made.

"Tony, anytime. We're here for you" Gibbs said looking Tony in the eyes.

Tony gave a nod, accepting Gibbs' offer, as well as everyone else's.

"We better get this stuff in her room" Gibbs said standing up.

Tony and McGee got up to go help him, with Kate, Abby and Christie standing on the side lines.

Once the bed and table were in place, the team set about arranging the toys around the room.

An hour later, Tony was saying goodbye to everyone.

Tony headed towards his room, and passed Christie's room on the way. Looking in, he watched her sleep for a few moments. 'You really are a lucky bastard' Tony thought to himself, as he thought about his daughter, and his amazing friends.

Smiling, Tony turned off the main lights and headed to bed.

* * *

Feels good. **Now**, I will do the "holidays, important mile stones etc..." They will not be in sync with the real life, e.g., the first one could be X-mas. 


End file.
